


Bathtime

by txtlela56



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soobin is also self-conscious, Soobin is loud, Soobin is shy, This is my first fic plz don't make fun of me, Yeonjun calls soobin "soobinnie", Yeonjun kinda has a hyung kink, ahaha why did i write this, just a lil fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: Setting: After a concert in America in a hotel  (2019 cuz I mention they debuted not long ago)Yeonjun finally got to room with Soobin and decided to confess to him.. but in the weirdest way possible.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on what I should improve on, this is my first fic :>>
> 
> Also i apologize to my best friend, I made her edit this (well i asked her if she could and she said yes) and she couldn't believe I wrote this hehehe.

"Binnie~!" Yeonjun whined, wrapping his arms around Soobin's neck. It was around 10 o'clock, and Soobin was sitting at the desk in the hotel room. They were on tour at the time and had been busy all day with the concert. Soobin was quite exhausted, yet wanted to see if he could jot down some ideas for a new song. However; Yeonjun had something else in mind.

He and Soobin were rooming on this particular night. _Finally_... Yeonjun was so happy, he was _finally_ able to be alone with Soobin! Yeonjun was really excited, yet nervous, to see if Soobin would go along with what he wanted to do.

"Yes?" Soobin laid his head back, looking up at Yeonjun. Their faces just inches apart. _He was too cute..._ Yeonjun smiled at Soobin. 

"I'm gonna take a bath, do you want to come?" Yeonjun asked, stroking Soobin's hair. Soobin sat there and thought for a moment, looking around. Soobin looked back up to Yeonjun.

"Give me a few minutes, hyung. I'll join you." Soobin said, sitting back up straight. Yeonjun, completely filled with joy, smiled wide, hugged Soobin, and rubbed their heads together. 

"I'll have the water ready for you Binnie, when you come." Yeonjun soothed Soobin. Soobin reached his hand up and ruffled Yeonjun's hair. Yeonjun smiled once more and headed to the bathroom.

~~

One more time. He had to check just one more time to see if the water was perfect. Actually, make that three times. Yeonjun had probably checked a million times to see if the water was okay for Soobin, sure enough it was. Yeonjun was just nervous and couldn't stop messing with the bubbles. Yeonjun then sat at the edge of the bathtub and breathed in and out slowly. He needed to calm down, his heart was racing. 

He's been with Soobin for so long already, so what was the big deal? Well, Yeonjun had a crush on Soobin for quite a while, but never really owned up to his feelings. He had always pushed them to the side, even when Soobin was being a little touchy with another member. It was today that Yeonjun decided to admit his feelings, but... his inner desires got to him and now he had to confess to Soobin in the middle of them taking a bath. With no clothes on. At all. Yeonjun was absolutely going to go crazy. 

It's not like taking a bath with one of the members wasn't normal. (I mean how many times have you heard of idols admitting to taking showers with another member??) Well it kinda wasn't normal at the same time. The group debuted just this year, so it does seem weird. It may be a little too early. That didn't matter to Yeonjun as much as he thought, though. What really mattered is Soobin agreed! Yeonjun just happened to ask him at the right moment, while Soobin's mind was occupied with writing lyrics. 

Yeonjun also felt bad that the leader was taking his free time to work on something that could have been put off. Yeonjun helps with the lyrics too, but this time Soobin decided to try by himself. Since he felt bad, Yeonjun invited Soobin to take a bath with him. To help Soobin relax of course! (Well and for the reasons said previously)

Yeonjun finally calmed himself down and got up to take his clothes off. Item by item, Yeonjun took his clothes off, setting them on the floor. He made sure to pile them where they wouldn't be in the way. Yeonjun took a deep breath once more and stepped into the bathtub. Yeonjun sat down at one end and relaxed. He could do this, for sure, he just needed to stay calm.

As if on cue, the door opened. It did scare Yeonjun, but honestly his heart just skipped a beat, he didn't jump. Soobin came from behind the door with a towel in hand and placed it on the counter. 

Soobin started to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt first.

"You didn't tell me you were going to have bubbles", Soobin said with a smile. Yeonjun smiled back at Soobin and looked at him.

"Does it bother you?" Yeonjun asked, closing his eyes and relaxing. 

"N-no", Soobin took off his last piece of clothing, "I just wasn't expecting it is all." Soobin then stepped into the bathtub.

"Come here," Yeonjun said holding his arms out, "come lean against hyung." Soobin paused for a second then sat down in the tub. He turned himself around so his back was against Yeonjun and leaned against his chest. Yeonjun enveloped him in a soft hug. "Just relax, baby." Soobin did as he was told and relaxed against him. They sat there for a few moments then Yeonjun spoke again.

"Soobinnie?"

"Yes?" Soobin asked, still relaxed.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" 

Soobin nodded.

"Only if you are okay with it." Soobin said, looking up to Yeonjun. Yeonjun smiled at Soobin, how adorable. "I'll do yours too, hyung." 

"Sounds good!" Yeonjun said with a smile.

~ ~

Both Yeonjun and Soobin were finally done with washing each other's hair. Soobin went back to leaning against Yeonjun.

"There something... I want to tell you," Yeonjun said, tensing up a little.

"What is it?" Soobin asked, leaning into Yeonjun more, making Yeonjun get butterflies in his stomach. 

"W-well... please don't get mad at me-" Soobin immediately sat up to turn around and look at Yeonjun. He took his face in his hands at looked at him in the eyes.

"Why would I get mad at you, hyung?" He asked Yeonjun rubbing his cheek. Yeonjun looked down in embarrassment.

"I-it's just..." Soobin cut him off.

"You can tell me anything hyung." Soobin said with a smile, taking his hands away.

There he goes again, Yeonjun got butterflies in his stomach again. Soobin really makes Yeonjun fall head over heels for him. Yeonjun huffed.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now," Yeonjun bit his lip and looked anywhere besides Soobin. Soobin continued to give his full attention to Yeonjun.

"I... I like you Soobin. I really do." Yeonjun looked back up to Soobin, seeing that Soobin still had his eyes on him. Yeonjun blushed. "I know it's weird to tell you this now, but I had to get it out and I don't think I will have another opportunity to tell you this. I love you so much Soobin, I don't know what to do with myself. Anytime you comfort me, sing, or do anything cute I get these butterflies in my stomach. I-it's okay if you don't like me back I just really had to tell you-" Soobin cut him off with a kiss. It surprised Yeonjun, so it took a second for him to kiss back. 

Soobin pulled away slowly, and looked at Yeonjun. "I love you too, Yeonjun." If Yeonjun could get anymore butterflies in his stomach, this would be it. He was so overwhelmed with happiness, he couldn't help but smile.

"R-really?" Soobin nodded and smiled.

"I love you lots too hyung," Soobin enveloped Yeonjun in a hug, "more than you know." Soobin nuzzled his head into Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun hugged him tightly and smiled. 

"C-can I have another kiss?" Yeonjun asked, blushing. Soobin nodded and leaned up to kiss Yeonjun. Yeonjun put his hand on Soobin's cheek as they kissed. Yeonjun continued to kiss Soobin, even though he only asked for one. It turned into a full make-out session, Yeonjun's hand on the back of Soobin's head and Soobin's arms wrapped around Yeonjun's neck. After a while, Soobin mumbled in the kiss. Yeonjun pulled away.

"What is it baby?" Yeonjun asked, giving Soobin a kiss on the cheek. Soobin blushed at the new nickname.

"Might as well drain the water if we're gonna... keep going.." Soobin said looking around nervously. Yeonjun smirked.

"Okay baby," he said as he removed the plug. "You sure you want to keep going?" Soobin nodded, fully sitting on Yeonjun's lap now. "Please." Soobin pleaded looking into Yeonjun's eyes. How could Yeonjun say no? Soobin was practically begging him. The things Soobin did to Yeonjun, if only he was aware.

Wasting no time, Yeonjun immediately pulled Soobin back in. It started with slow passionate kisses, then escalated into another heated make-out session. Yeonjun bit Soobin's bottom lip, making Soobin moan. Yeonjun smirked at that and continued to nibble at Soobin's lips, making Soobin whine in annoyance. When Yeonjun figured he had enough, he went back to kissing Soobin, this time, putting some tongue in. 

Soobin, shocked from Yeonjun putting his tongue in his mouth, groaned at the feeling. Soobin let Yeonjun have total control over him at this point, completely submitting to him. Yeonjun took it to his advantage, and took his time exploring Soobin's mouth with his tongue, making sure to touch every part of Soobin's mouth that he could. Soon, he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva between them. Soobin slowly opened his eyes to look at Yeonjun.

Fuck. The look he was giving, yet again, was getting to Yeonjun. Soobin looked so innocent, yet his eyes showed something completely different. Yeonjun didn't want to go straight to pleasuring Soobin (like he has imagined many times before), he wanted to cover him with hickeys. However, the way Soobin was looking at him made it very hard to _not_ skip marking Soobin's body with hickeys. Especially since Yeonjun could literally_ feel _Soobin's penis against him, it made it 10 times harder than it should be. 

Yeonjun cupped Soobin's face in his hands.

"You're so pretty baby," he cooed at Soobin, while he looked so innocent. He then leaned down to kiss Soobin's neck, taking his hands away. Soobin absolutely loved the feeling of Yeonjun's lips on his skin and melted to his touch as soon as Yeonjun's lips came in contact. Yeonjun kissed along his jawline a few times then slowly trailed down the side of Soobin's neck. Soobin ran his fingers through Yeonjun's hair (lightly) as he kissed his neck. 

"Feels so.. good, Yeonjun," Soobin commented. Yeonjun smirked against his skin, sending shivers down Soobin's spine. Yeonjun continued to pepper kisses around Soobin's neck, making Soobin squirm from the contact. Yeonjun wondered why Soobin was squirming so much already. Was he sensitive there? Or what? He decided to bite the side of his neck to see how much Soobin would like it. He kissed over to the right side of Soobin's neck and slowly bit down on his skin. Soobin let out a whine and grabbed onto Yeonjun's shoulder. 

Soobin did seem like he was sensitive there. Yeonjun then started to suck on the spot, making Soobin grip onto Yeonjun's shoulder harder, practically digging his nails into Yeonjun's skin.   
"Baby, relax," Yeonjun reassured him. Soobin bit his lip.

"I-I.. d-don't give me a hickey there please.." Soobin pleaded, pretty cutely at that. Yeonjun pulled away, briefly seeing a light hickey appear on Soobin's neck, and looked up at Soobin. 

"Why baby? Are you scared?" Yeonjun said, giving a light peck on Soobin's lips. Soobin shook his head cutely. 

"I...I don't want the makeup artists to see it... and have to go through the trouble of covering it..." Soobin said shyly. Yeonjun smiled, Soobin was so cute.

"Do you mind if I mark you elsewhere?" Yeonjun asked. Soobin's cheeks flushed red and shook his head. Yeonjun rubbed Soobin's cheek. "You're adorable. Tell me if you want me to stop." Soobin nodded. 

Yeonjun then picked up Soobin, making Soobin hold onto Yeonjun tightly, surprising him. Yeonjun turned himself around with Soobin in his arms and laid him against the wall of the tub, where Yeonjun was just at. Yeonjun took Soobin's legs and spread them apart, sitting in between them. Yeonjun leaned down and started to trail kisses down Soobin's chest, making Soobin shutter from the contact. Yeonjun busied himself, sucking hickeys all over Soobin's torso. Sucking, biting, and kissing all over him, it made him squirm. Soobin held onto the side of the tub, trying not to get too worked up from Yeonjun's lips over his skin, but failed. He squirmed and let out little moans anytime Yeonjun abused his skin. Yeonjun got down to his stomach and lightly kissed around it. Yeonjun then felt something brush against his cheek as he peppered light kisses on Soobin's stomach. He slowly pulled away at looked at what it was.

"Are you hard already?" Yeonjun asked with a smirk, sitting up and looking Soobin in the eyes, who covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry hyung! I tried not to b-but I couldn't resist.." Soobin said, still covering his face. Yeonjun laughed at Soobin's cuteness. Yeonjun took Soobin's hands away from his face and gave him a quick peck on his lips. 

"I can take care of that for you baby," Yeonjun said with a smirk. Yeonjun brought his hand up to Soobin's mouth. "Spit," he said. Soobin looked at him for a moment, then to the hand in front of him. Yeonjun gave Soobin a look, as if to tell him to do what he said. Soobin looked around questionably but did as he was told and spit into Yeonjun's hand. Yeonjun then took the hand Soobin spit into and started to slowly rub Soobin's shaft. Soobin bit his lip as Yeonjun continued to move his hand up and down.

"O-oh y-yeonjun..." Soobin moaned. Yeonjun smirked at his reaction. 

"Want more baby?~" Yeonjun teased. Soobin nodded, letting out little moans. Yeonjun leaned forward and whispered into Soobin's ear. "Call me hyung and beg for it, then I'll give you what you want." Yeonjun said seductively, then leaned down to bite Soobin's neck. Soobin whined.

"Hyung.." Soobin whined, "please! More!" Soobin pleaded, a little too loudly. 

"Of course baby," Yeonjun said, lightly placing a kiss on his neck. Yeonjun started to move his hand a little faster, making Soobin throw his head back in pleasure. Yeonjun slowly trailed his hand up and down Soobin's thigh as he jerked Soobin off. Soobin's moans gradually got louder and more constant. Soobin clenched his fists, not knowing what to do with his hands. 

"H-hyung.. ahhhh~" Soobin moaned, starting to drool. Yeonjun brought his free hand up to Soobin's mouth, motioning for Soobin to spit in his hand again. With no hesitation this time, Soobin stuck his tongue out and drooled onto Yeonjun's hand. Yeonjun smirked at Soobin, confusing him for a second. Yeonjun then switched his hands and as soon as he did that he wrapped his hand around the base of Soobin's penis and slowly rubbed up to the tip. Soobin moaned.

"Hyung, please... faster," Soobin pleaded. Yeonjun smirked.

"Alright baby," Yeonjun said kissing along Soobin's jawline. Yeonjun picked up the pace and started to slowly play with Soobin's balls to tease him. Soobin blushed from the sudden contact. He wasn't expecting Yeonjun to give them any attention, yet Soobin bucked his hips into Yeonjun's hand, wanting more. Yeonjun then leaned down and sucked hickeys onto Soobin's chest.

"Hyung, I'm gonna-" Soobin whined loudly. Soobin got cut off from letting out a loud moan, loud enough for anyone next door to them in the hotel to definitely hear. Before Soobin could let out another loud moan, close to cumming, Yeonjun shut him up by kissing him hard. Soobin continued to moan into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck, needing something to hold onto as he was close to cumming.

"You can cum baby," Yeonjun said pulling away. Soobin nodded lazily and let out another loud moan. Yeonjun jerked him off as fast as he could and sucked on a certain spot on Soobin's neck, making Soobin throw his head back.

"Hyung Hyung Hyung!" Soobin moaned loudly and his body shook as he came all over his chest and Yeonjun's hand. Soobin completely relaxed his body from how exhausted he was, and cached his breath from all his moaning. Yeonjun then started to jerk himself off, already very hard just from watching Soobin cum. It didn't take him long to cum onto Soobin's chest, groaning. They both sat there for a few seconds, caching their breaths. 

"Guess we have to take another bath, don't you think?" Yeonjun said looking at Soobin, who smiled in response.

"Too tired hyung~" Soobin whined. Yeonjun smiled and leaned forward to kiss Soobin. Soobin kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's neck. "I love you hyung," Soobin said, looking into Yeonjun's eyes lovingly. Yeonjun gave Soobin another peck on the lips.

"I love you too, baby." Soobin smiled shyly and covered his face. "Don't cover your face," Yeonjun said, laughing at Soobin. 

"I'm just embarrassed hyung.." Soobin said shyly, putting his hands down. Yeonjun put his hand on Soobin's chin and make him look up.

"About what, baby?" Soobin blushed.

"Yeonjun-hyung, I'm covered in cum!" Soobin said with a pout. Yeonjun laughed at his cuteness. 

"I'll clean it up for you baby~" Yeonjun said, giving Soobin a kiss on the cheek. 

"You don't have to kiss me all the time hyung~" Yeonjun smiled at Soobin as he stood up. 

"It's hard not to since I've wanted to for so long." Yeonjun said with a smirk as he grabbed a towel from the cabinet. Soobin blushed at his words. Yeonjun came back in the tub and began to rub the cum off of Soobin's torso. Yeonjun noticed a bit of cum on Soobin's shoulder and leaned in to lick it, shocking Soobin for a second. 

"Hyung, what-" Soobin questioned.

"Just licking some off your cum off baby," Soobin blushed, once again. Yeonjun then went back to wiping the cum off.

"Do I taste good?" Soobin mumbled. Yeonjun looked up at Soobin.

"More than good, baby." Soobin smiled a little. "Does that make you happy?" Yeonjun laughed.

"Y-yeah.." Yeonjun smiled.

"Okay let's go lay in the bed now Binnie." Soobin nodded. Soobin was going to stand up but was quickly picked up by Yeonjun. 

"H-hyung!" Soobin said, scared that he would fall over. Yeonjun wrapped Soobin's legs around his waist and slowly stood up, holding onto Soobin. Soobin quickly wrapped his arms around Yeonjun's neck, not wanting to fall over. 

"I got you baby, don't worry." Yeonjun soothed Soobin as he carried him out of the bathroom. Soobin slowly relaxed in Yeonjun's hold at his words. Yeonjun carefully laid Soobin on the bed, and stood over him. Yeonjun looked down at Soobin and eyed his body. Soobin noticed and got shy. He covered his lower region, despite the fact that Yeonjun had his hand on it not even two minutes ago, and closed his legs. Yeonjun smiled at Soobin's cuteness. "You don't have to cover yourself baby." Yeonjun then went to get a towel for Soobin.

"Y-you're making me get f-flustered, Y-Yeonjun-hyung.." Soobin mumbled. Yeonjun heard him, despite being in the bathroom, and came back to Soobin. Soobin sat up and Yeonjun immediately started to dry Soobin's hair. "Hyung, you don't have to dry me off. I can do it myself." Soobin said, trying to stop Yeonjun from drying his hair with his hand.

"Come on Binnie~" Yeonjun whined, "you just look so cute. I can't help myself." Yeonjun said with a smirk. Soobin thought for a second. 

"Okay fine.. but don't do too much.." Yeonjun nodded and went back to drying Soobin's hair with the towel. After Yeonjun thought Soobin's hair was dried enough, he started to dry his own hair. Soobin got off the bed and went to go put his clothes on. Yeonjun also went to go put on his clothes and climbed in bed, inviting Soobin to sleep with him. Soobin immediately came over and snuggled next to Yeonjun. 

"I love you hyung~" Soobin said cutely. Yeonjun smiled.

"Love you too Binnie." Yeonjun then kissed Soobin's forehead. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~

On the other side of the wall were Kai, Taehyun, and Beomgyu sitting against it. They had heard almost everything since Soobin screamed, well moaned, that he "wanted more." Taehyun tried to cover Kai's ears, but Kai still heard a good bit of it. None of them said anything verbally during that time. Beomgyu just texted Taehyun and Kai things like "wtf", "what is happening", and "why are we even listening." They didn't know how they would confront their huyngs the next day, unless they magically forgot. Which they certainly did not. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.. did the ending get you too?? :>>>>


End file.
